Un regalo Inesperado
by Christal White
Summary: Cuando menos te lo esperas, pueden suceder cosas lindas. Ciertamente Evy no se esperaba esto...


_La historia es mía, los personajes pertenecen a la película "Mummy"_

_Espero que les guste :D_

* * *

"**Un regalo inesperado"**

Evy volvió a acomodar el espejo.

Por alguna razón no encontraba la posición exacta para reflejar el sol.

Lo corrió unos centímetros a la derecha. Observó un momento y, sacudiendo la cabeza volvió a moverlo. Era tan pesado que la tarea se dificultaba, pero por nada en el mundo pararía hasta encontrar la forma en que ese viejo truco funcionara. Cuando entraran quería tener la suficiente luz para ver cada detalle de las estatuas.

Recordó todas las historias que había leído desde muy pequeña, sobre momias, tesoros, maldiciones y trampas. Le parecía surrealista estar por fin en la mítica "Ciudad de los Muertos", poniendo sus manos en un espejo que probablemente tendría unos cuantos miles de años y acompañada de su hermano y Rick O'Connell el grosero, desaliñado e ignorante hombre que los había llevado hasta allí…

Y que besaba muy bien…

Siguió trabajando con más empeño, decidida a olvidar el asunto. No era conocida por dejarse llevar por cuentos de princesas y príncipes. A ella le agradaban más las momias.

Y también a él.

Para despejar sus pensamientos siguió instruyendo a sus compañeros de viaje que no parecían tener idea de donde estaban parados, ni hacia donde ir.

-Es la estatua de Anubis. Sus piernas están bajo la superficie. De acuerdo a la escuela de Brendwich aquí encontraremos un compartimiento secreto que contiene el libro dorado de Amon-Ra.

Miró a su hermano que estaba moviendo el otro espejo y luego hacia donde estaba el sol. "¿Qué estaba haciendo?" pensó para sí misma al ver hacia donde apuntaba el espejo. Si seguía moviéndolo en esa dirección apuntaría a cualquier lado excepto el sol. Enseguida le reprochó.

-Amm… Jonathan, se supone que debes reflejar al sol.

Se giró de nuevo hacia el sol y miró la posición de su espejo. Seguía sin poder encontrar el ángulo adecuado.

Sintió sus pasos acercándose antes de que hablara.

-¿Y… para que son esos viejos espejos?- Preguntó Rick O'Connell con esa voz curiosa y ronca. Nadie debería tener una voz tan cautivadora.

Y él la tenía… ¡Maldición!

-Espejos antiguos. Es un viejo truco egipcio, ya verá.- siguió enfocada en su tarea, odiando que su propia voz sonara ansiosa, como si quisiera complacerlo, y también pedante. Seguramente él la consideraría una cerebrito.

No es como si a ella le importara lo que pensara el grosero de Rick O'Connell. Claro que no… ¿Verdad?

-Ah.. Mmm… Esto es para ti.

Evy alzó la cabeza sorprendida. El señor O'Connell parecía incómodo y perturbado, mientras tendía el paquete hacia ella. Sus ojos, del más bello tono azulado, parecían mirar hacia cualquier lugar, excepto en su dirección.

Miró el regalo sostenido en sus manos bronceadas y ásperas debido al sol del desierto y a las pistolas que tanto le gustaba disparar. Parecía varios objetos envueltos en una tela marrón atada por una pequeña tira de cuero con broche.

¿Rick O'Connel le estaba haciendo un regalo?

Lo miró a los ojos.

-Es algo que tomé prestado de… del equipaje de los norteamericanos. Creía que te gustaría y que lo necesitarías cuando… bueno… cuando…- él sonreía nerviosamente, y pasaba su peso de un pie a otro, retrocediendo.

Sin terminar la oración, hizo señas que parecían decir que necesitaría lo que fuera que estaba en el paquete cuando excavaran, y sin más se giró.

El hombre que casi lo ahorcaba días atrás lo miró raro.

Evy observó que la sonrisa incómoda (y casi simpática) desaparecía, y colocaba su ceño más amedrentador.

-¿Qué estás mirando?- le preguntó al hombre. Y luego se alejó, sus largas y varoniles zancadas devorando el camino de vuelta hacia el hueco que había cavado.

Curiosa, abrió el presente. Dentro había varias herramientas: pinceles, pequeños picos, cinceles… Todo lo necesario para desenterrar cuidadosa y prolijamente los posibles tesoros que encontraran.

Sonrió, intentando recordar la última vez que alguien le hizo un regalo tan considerado y perfecto. Ese hombre definitivamente podía leerla como un libro.

Rio, e incluso a sus oídos, su risa parecía la de una colegiala. Rick O'Connell besaba bien, y hacia regalos muy bonitos.

Levantó la mirada, que atrapó justo la de él, antes de que se lanzara dentro del hueco en los pies de Anubis como los aventureros de los libros que había leído tantas veces en su pequeña biblioteca.

Rick O'Connell besaba bien, hacía regalos bonitos y tenía unos ojos maravillosos.

Supuso que en lo que durara del viaje la lista de cualidades buenas de ese hombre, que antes era casi inexistente, podría alargarse.

La idea la hizo sonreir.

El viaje recién estaba comenzando…

* * *

_Cada vez que vuelvo a ver la peli, esta parte me enamora…. Me encanta Rick :D :P_

_Se aceptan reviews…. _

_SON GRATIS ;)_

_Besos, Christal…_


End file.
